Who To Say
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Harry and Hermione make a choice that affects people. Song Fic. Ignores the ending of the last book.


Title: Who to Say

Characters: H/Hr

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything – neither the characters nor the song they belong to JK and Vanessa Carlton.

Summary: Hermione and Harry make a choice that affects a lot of people.

A/N: I was listening to this song with my eyes closed and the scene just played itself in my mind that I just had to write it down. Song Fic.

Chapter 1: Who to Say.

The cups of coffee lay cold in two different houses.

In a rickety old house, that looked like it was falling apart but really was being held up by magic, a red elderly female was standing at the sink as she washed a plate aimless as she looked out of the window, deep in thought with a hint of sadness on her face.

A young man of seventeen was standing in a bedroom that had two beds in it. He was standing at his window as he rested his forehead against the window before shaking his head with deep sadness.

He should have known that _he_ would always take first place.

In another house, a fancier one – a brunette woman stood in the kitchen with her hands resting on the edge of the sink as she gazed out of the window with a soft sad look on her face before she shook her head.

She should have known that _she_ would have gone with him.

_Stand up straight_

_Do your trick_

_Turn on the stars_

_Jupiter shines so bright_

_When you're around to tell us slow down,_

_We're too young you need to grow_

_The speed's the key_

_And they don't know who we are_

They have been through a lot together; they fought hell and came back by the skin of their teeth so many times. He has been through hell and back and only she was the one who managed to keep him sane. To keep him human when the world needed him the most.

They should have known that by interfering, they were pushing them away.

_And who's to say that we're not good enough?_

_And who's to say that this is not our love?_

The brunette closed her eyes as she felt the tears well up but they escaped their prison and flowed down her cheeks unchecked. She should have known better than to tell her that he wouldn't be there for her forever that she would lose him.

_Mother don't tell me friends are the ones that I lose_

_'Cause they'd bleed before you_

_And sometimes family are the ones you'd choose_

_It's too late now_

_I hold on to this life I found_

A red haired female walked around the back garden of the first house. Her brown eyes were empty as they just stared down, not caring where she was going.

It won't last – she knew it won't last but a deep niggling feeling her gut started picking away. He always picked her. Always chose her over everyone else. Always went to her whenever he had a problem.

It won't last – it will burn out – it always does. Doesn't it?

_And who's to say we won't burn it out?_

_And who's to say we won't sink in doubt?_

_Who's to say that we won't fade today?_

_Who are they anyway? Anyway they don't know_

A set of twins were sitting in the living room of the first house. One was sitting on a chair while the other was lounging across the couch, both of them reading a magazine before the one on the chair looked up and looked toward his brother, who had looked up at the same time.

Identical blue eyes met and identical smiles crossed their faces – destiny has found a way.

The red haired woman in the kitchen shook her head, angrily as well as the brunette in the other kitchen – they were too young, too naïve, how did they know how love work? It wouldn't pay the bills or feed them.

It will burn out before they know it and the children will come back home with their tail between their legs.

_And you say we're too young, but maybe you're too old to remember_

_And I try to pretend but I just feel it when we're together_

_And if you don't believe me, you never really knew us_

_You never really knew_

In the second house, a brunette male stood in a doorway of what was easily recognised as a female room. He crossed his arm and rested his head on the doorway as he looked toward the bed and a fleeting image of a small brunette girl with a huge smile was bouncing on the bed then it later formed to a teenaged girl sitting on her bed, reading a heavy book then into a grown woman, barely pass womanhood smiling at him like she used to do.

The image changed and the female's smile disappeared with a disappointed hurt look before she turned away and walked out of their lives for good with packed suitcases and boxes.

The only things left of her were the bed, which were stripped. The bookcases, which used to hold volume and volumes of books, were bare. The chest of drawers, which held clothes, was empty. The once loved desk, where she would sit and brush her hair, was empty and unloved.

_You and I, packin' up my room, we feel alright_

_But we're not well consumed_

_We'll be drivin', 'cause they don't know who we are_

_Who's to say we won't stay together?_

_Who's to say we aren't getting stronger?_

_Who's to say I can't live without you?_

_Who are they anyway? Anyway they don't know_

On a road to nowhere, a single silver convertible car was driving at high speed. The roof was down to allow the sun and the wind to brush away any problems, any doubts and any worries they ever had and to allow them to become the teenagers they always wanted to be.

The brunette sitting in the passenger side turned to the driver and she peered at him over her sunglasses. Her brown eyes were filled with happiness and love.

The driver looked back at her with love clear in his green eyes, the ones that she so much fell in love with when she first met him.

They had battled with this choice for a long time but they finally made the choice and in the process, they broke the hearts of the two people who loved them.

They broke her parents' heart and his 'adoptive' mother heart but they couldn't let that stop them for making the choice that had been so long in coming.

The female suddenly threw her head back with a bright smile and threw up her hand.

The piece of papers flew out of her hand and into the air, sparkling under the sunlight as they flew around the car then followed where the wind was taking them.

_And you say we're too young, but maybe you're too old to remember_

_And I try to pretend, but I just feel it when we're together_

_Who is to say?_

_And who is to say?_

_And who are they anyway?_

They couldn't let fear stop them. They couldn't let their love be denied. They had been through so much together and it only made their bond stronger, made their love stronger.

While they may be young in the eye of the law and their parents, friends – their family, they were not young at heart and in mind.

After all, there was nothing than seeing death and having a madman chasing after you, wanting your death to make you stronger.

The brunette female in the kitchen fell to her knees as she clutched her stomach and cried for her lost daughter.

The brunette male in the doorway of the bedroom closed his eyes and turned his head away as a lone tear slipped out for his lost daughter.

The red haired female dropped the plate and it fell into the sink with a loud splash as understanding dawned on her.

The red haired male turned away from the window and threw a fist into the mirror, shattering it as a lone tear dripped down his face for his lost love – if she was ever his.

The red haired female dropped to her knees and cried silently for her lost love – if only he was hers.

_Stand up boy; I shine so bright when you're around_

The female in the car turned to the black haired male and he reached out and took her hand in his, his gold band that adored his left hand on his ring finger glinted in the sunlight.

She smile back in return as she placed her left hand over his, showing the same gold band yet thinner and the small ruby gold engagement ring.

One of the papers that had been flung into the air floated down to the ground.

_'We're sorry – we love each other. Harry and Hermione Potter.'_

The End.

Thanks to my beta: Anathera


End file.
